


The Fx Job

by kateyes085



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, First Time, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see it like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon. It'll take a while, but it'll spread its wings. - Quote by Michael Robinet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fx Job

~*~

 

"So how do we get in?" I asked. 

  
Sophia chimed in, "Well, there is the reception, we could mingle, find the mark and then …"

  
Hardison spoke up, "Surprising for a charity function, their security is tight, we can get in, but they will be checking all invites, from what I can see."

  
"Well how about …" Parker offered.

  
Nate cut her off before she could continue, "No." 

  
She pouted in response, "Well, I don't see why …" 

  
Nate sighed annoyingly at Parker, "I said no Parker. Well, there's gotta be something we're missing." He mumbled to himself.

  
The girl delicately cleared her throat and we all turned to stare at her, "Um, Uncle Nate, I have tickets to the reception, why don't you just use those?" she asked uncertainly.

 

~*~

Cora Baker worked in the research department at the local university. She had noticed discrepancies in Dr. Blackburn's work. She investigated further and found the reason. His bogus research projects were a filter for illegal earnings as well as personal kickbacks from the government.

Cora's mother and Nate dated for a while in high school but had always remained friends since. Nate has a particular soft spot for Cora, as she was Morgan's only child and somewhat shy and reclusive. 

Cora knew about the new line of work he was in now that he had left the insurance business. She trusted him and if anyone could deal with Dr. Blackburn's treachery, it was her Uncle Nate. 

~*~

"I can give them to you tomorrow morning," she told me. "Then you guys can do what you need to do with them."   
"Why would you give them to me?" I asked her. 

  
"Um, because I see you just about every morning on my way to school," she replied.

   
"Huh?" I asked her shaking my head in confusion.

  
She just looked at me and sighed heavily. "I live three doors down from you," she replied.

~*~

She had to have it wrong. Had to. I know everyone in the building. Well, don't I? 

  
"Hey, Cora, wait up." I jogged after her. It was starting to snow again and it was getting colder after sunset. "I'm sorry, I just don't remember you. But, listen; let me walk you home. It's the least I can do." I offered. She was weird; sweet and Nate adored her, but still she was just odd.

  
Her hair was light brown and seemed curly, though she had it tightly secured in a French braid, soft hazel eyes that were always watching, assessing behind thick glasses. It was unnerving the way she stared at you like she was figuring a complex problem out. 

  
"Don't worry," she said. "I'm used to it. It really isn't necessary for you to walk me home. I'm sure you have other things that you need or want to be doing. Thank Uncle Nate for his concern, but again, not necessary." She dismissed me and continued on her way.

  
I only followed her to make sure she got home okay or Nate would have had my ass. Yeah that was the reason. It had nothing to do with the fact that she had no clue about her surroundings or that she looked small and vulnerable in that too big winter coat.

~*~

"Oh good you're home," Sophie smiled when Cora opened her door. Parker was with her holding a garment bag and a makeup case. "I wasn't sure if you would be at work still." She chimed as she floated into the room gracefully with Parker plodding sulkily behind. 

  
"Normally I am, but I went in early today as they were closing for the reception. Um, why are you here? I gave Eliot the tickets yesterday morning." She replied with a wince remembering how he ran into her knocking her down two flights of stairs. 

  
"Change of plans, Eliot will escort you to the reception." Sophie said.

  
"Wh, what?" she squeaked. "No, no, I, I don't go to those things. I'm awful at them. This is a bad idea. You, you go or Parker, just, no," she panicked. 

  
"Don't be ridiculous darling, you'll do fine. Parker and I will get you ready and you'll be turning heads in no time." she said.

  
"Yeah turn them away, far, far, far away. Or it's in a grimace from me stepping on their toes in those shoes," she replied eyeing the torture devices Parker was pulling out of the box in the garment bag that were meant to be shoes. She looked over the outfit and accessories and chuckled darkly, "This is something my mother would buy for me." 

  
"You don't like it," Sophie questioned sounding a little hurt. 

  
"No, no, it's fine, gorgeous even, but it's just not me. My mother's always dressing me up and presenting me as something I'm not. She wanted a stylish, smart, popular daughter to present but instead, she got me." Cora explained in a mumble. 

  
She looked at Sophie's concerned face and smiled weakly. "I really think it'd be better if you go. You're better at these types of things." 

  
Sophie smiled brilliantly, "Don't be silly Cora. It's just like playing dress-up with your girlfriends."

  
She was dragged off to the bathroom to get what Sophie needed mumbling, "But, I don't have any friends."

 

~*~

"Nate, I'm tellin' you this girl is a walking disaster. This is not a good idea and why do I have to take her," I growled.  


"Because she's important to me and I want to make sure she's looked after. Hardison's looked into Blackburn and there's no telling what he's capable of if he figures out she's the leak." Nate explained.  

~*~

  
The girl was a five-foot walking nightmare. She's always tripping over herself in one-way or another. I bumped into her coming around the corner at the apartment, and she fell down two flights of stairs. She was lucky she didn't break her neck. This is not a good idea. She's gonna blow it.  
 __

 _Who's that with Sophie?_   


"Eliot, be a dear and stay with Cora while I go find Nate." Sophie glided through.  


"Cora?" I asked. This was not the clumsy, four-eyed stalker that I saw everywhere I turned. "You, you, look …"  


"Different? Yeah, I know. I feel like a life-size Barbie doll on display." Her tight French braid was gone. Her hair was stylishly arranged in soft waves that framed her face. The glasses were gone, but she seemed to be shyer without them to hide behind. Her eyes darted everywhere, taking in everything. She wore a simple black dress that hugged her figure and displayed the curves she had in all the right places. So, that's what she hid under those bulky clothes. She wasn't stunning, but pretty, definitely attractive enough to warrant attention.   


"Um, Eliot, could you stop staring, it's making me nervous. I feel ridiculous enough in this outfit as it is." I blinked and shook my head. "Huh? Oh sorry. It's just you, you look so different."  


"Oh gee, thanks," she snapped and started fidgeting with a locket hanging from her neck. 

"No! No, I, mean, uh, in a good way?" I told her as I tugged at my collar.  
 __

 _Is it hot in here?_   


She blushed and giggled softly still fidgeting with her necklace. "Are you sure?"  


I just scowled and reached for her elbow, "Come on,"  


She watched her feet as she walked. "Watch your feet. I broke my instructor's foot in heels at charm and etiquette school." She said seriously.   


"Charm and etiquette school?" I asked cautiously.   


She sighed heavily and darkly, "My mother … she's always tryin' to … Dr. Blackburn. Good evening."  


"Mmm, yes, good evening, Miss?" Her smile faltered slightly and her spine stiffened. "Baker, sir. Cora Baker. We work together … in the physics department?"   


He looked down his nose at her and waved her off, "Oh yes, of course, lovely to see you and your … friend," as he passed them by.  


"Pompous windbag," she muttered under her breath. "I've only saved his ass dozens of times doing his work for him and on that … oh God!" she gasped and paled.   


"Cora?" I asked.   


"I helped him. With all of his scams and kickbacks, I'm responsible…" she mumbled worriedly.  


I reached for her chin and turned her to look into her eyes. "No, you're not responsible for this. He is. When you found out, you did the right thing and tried to stop and fix it. Don't you go blaming yourself."  


She sniffled slightly and nodded looking downward. "Sorry, I just …"  


"We'll get him Cora. It's what we do." I assured her.

~*~

In the end, Blackburn was hauled off the premises shouting the indignities of it all. Cora was safe and the prosecutor had another case added to his desk. Nate asked me to keep an eye out just to be sure.   


The reception resumed after the commotion, and I started making conversation with a cute English professor. Mission complete, we hung back and I decided to stay and see where the evening would end with the good professor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cora gathering her coat and getting ready to leave. Excusing myself reluctantly, I grabbed my jacket and ran after her.   


I caught up with her at the entranceway. "Hey, where're you running off to?" I asked while I pulled on my jacket.   


"Home. Really, Eliot it's not necessary to walk me home. I'll be fine. You shouldn't leave Professor Bouvier unattended. You two seemed to be getting along quite well." She told me as she turned to leave.   


"Who?" I asked holding the door so she could not leave.   


She turned and scowled at me, "The woman you were speaking to upstairs. Petite brunette. Her name is Michelle Bouvier. She's an Associate Professor in the English Department."  


"Oh, oh her, yeah, well why don't I walk you home." I brushed it aside.  


She crossed her arms and glared at me in a huff. "Eliot, seriously? You were enjoying yourself with Professor Bouvier; go have some fun. I'll be fine."  


I just shook my head at her. "Don't be silly, I'll walk you home. It's not safe this time of night."   


"I just wanna go home get out of this costume and curl up on the couch and watch the rest of the Dr. Who marathon. Now, go. You'll have a much better time with Professor Bouvier, trust me." She snapped and marched out into the night.   
For the genius Nate claimed that she was, she sure was stupid. I just fixed my jacket and went out after her. The hot Professor would just have to wait. I've got her number anyways.    


She lasted two blocks before trouble struck.

~*~

Cora was walking along when someone grabbed her purse. It was looped through her arm and they started a tug of war over it. He was big and scary looking, but Cora was determined; it was her purse damn it.   


She kicked him in the shin. "Let go!" she yelled at him.   


"Damn it lady, gimme" he yanked it to him.   


She yanked it back, "No!"  


He yanked again back to him, "I don't have time for this,"  


To which she yanked back harder again and replied, "Then let go and go find another one."  


Her heel got caught in a crack in the pavement, but she still kept tugging.   He heard him mutter, "Fuck this," and backhanded her so hard, she spun around, twisting her ankle in shoe that was stuck in the crack. She landed hard on her right hand, bending it back.   


I saw the scuffle in the distance and yelled "Hey asshole!" I fought him off easily with a hard right to the jaw with a harder left upper cut, which knocked him out cold.   


Cora was struggling to sit up. "Cora? Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her to turn around and sit up on the ground.   
She touched her lip, "Ouch!" and looked over at her assailant lying face first in the middle of the walkway. "Oh my goodness, should we call an ambulance?" she asked.   


"Leave 'im," Eliot snarled. "Police are on the way."   


She struggled to stand; pulling off the shoe that was still on her foot, the partner was broken and lying next to her.   She hobbled over to retrieve her purse from the mugger, and kicked him in ribs with her injured foot and then hopped around on her uninjured foot because it hurt too much. She hit him with the heel of her good shoe in the shoulder before hobbling away muttering, "Told you, I told you to go find another. Well you didn't and now look at you …"  


The police showed up and she answered all of their questions. I pushed for her to be allowed to go home. They finally agreed. I turned and lifted her up in my arms.   


"Eliot!" she squeaked, "What're you doing? Put me down. I can walk."   


"Hardly caterpillar, your shoe is broken and your ankle is twisted badly. Just hush. It's only a couple a more blocks." I told her.   


She squirmed a little. "I don't like this Eliot. Not one bit. It's unnerving that you can manhandle me around so easily. I mean I know I'm short, but really. This is totally not necessary Eliot, and why are you here? I thought you were going back to talk to Professor Bouvier?" she pouted petulantly.  


"No, you decided I was going to go back and talk to her. I was going to walk you home and make sure you got there safely." I added as an afterthought, "Plus, it was time I got home anyways. The game's on tonight."  


"Which game?" she asked.   


"Basketball?" I mumbled.   


"Celtics don't play tonight, they play tomorrow night," she told me.   


"You watch basketball?" I asked.   


"Well, I get bored watching basketball, so I compute statistical probabilities in my head while I am, but I do like the Bruins," she said with a blush.   


"How can you get bored with basketball?" I asked as she leaned over and opened the door to the building.   


"It's just tennis with running," she told me. "At least with hockey, there's, you know, sticks and fighting," she said as we waited for the elevator.

~*~

I had her settled in her apartment with an ice pack on her ankle and her face when Nate arrived. "What happened?"   


"I'm fine Uncle Nate." She said as she pulled the ice pack away from her face revealing the swelling red welt that was forming on her cheek.   


"Jesus, who did this?" Nate said reaching for her cheek. She flinched away.   


"Some man tried to rob me. Eliot beat him up, and the police are taking care of it now." She explained.   


"Then how did this happen?" Nate asked about her foot that was propped on a pillow.  


"She wouldn't let go of her purse, and she was kicking him." I explained.   


She looked up with a pout, "Well, it was my purse."   


Nate shook his head at her trying to reason, "Cora sweetie you should have just let him have the thing. When your mom hears …"   


She stiffened, "My mother is not going to hear about this because you're not going to tell her." She snapped at Nate. "It's nothing. I do more damage to myself trying to do my laundry. Really, it's not a big deal."    

~*~

I had had a long night as I stumbled back to my apartment. I had my key poised at the lock when I heard a muffled noise in the distance. My head snapped in the direction. It was down the hall, at Cora's apartment.   


I made my way quickly and quietly down the corridor. Her door was ajar when I head another whimpered scuffling noise.   


"Where is it?" a very deep male voice growled.  


"I, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have anything. Please, just let me go." I heard Cora whimper.   


I kicked the door open and quickly assessed the situation. The room had a warm glow from a small lamp in the corner but my eyes were drawn to some gorilla hunched over Cora's smaller frame on the couch with a stiletto knife pressed to her neck. Her eyes were huge and terrified when she looked at me.  


I don't remember much after that. The gorilla and I were going toe to toe for a bit and he got a slight upper hand and I swear I heard growling before the big ape collapsed next to me.   I looked to check on Cora because she was so scared before but now she, she …  


… looked _really_ pissed off as a huge book fell from her grasp.   


Her face was flushed and her eyes were cold and calculating while she was breathing heavy from exertion and blew a stubborn curl out of eye. She looked up at me and her face softened immediately as she righted her glasses and helped me to stand ushering me in the kitchen to sit.   


The sirens could be heard in the distance and the cops were thundering up the steps. They busted in the door yelling for everyone to freeze.   


Cora marched up to the lead officer and pointed up to him. "Put that thing away and keep your voice down. I don't want Mrs. Murray down the hall disturbed. She's over eighty years old and needs her rest." From then on she took charge of the scene with the ferocity of a little general.   


The unconscious man was the one who broke into her apartment and attacked her. Mr. Spencer was only being a good neighbor in trying to rescue her. They really needed to call an ambulance for the man because she was sure she had given him a concussion when she hit him in the head with _Mathematicians Through The Ages_. It was the only thing big enough she had to knock the man out when he went after poor Mr. Spencer. She just couldn't let anything happen to him after all, and could they please be careful, she was the one who was going to have to clean up this mess when they were done, thank you.   


After they hauled off her assailant and she shooed them all out of her apartment, she turned her attention back to me.   
She was fussing around like an old mother hen, "Oh goodness, you aren't dizzy are you? My word, that man was large. I got so worried when he turned on you, I just had to do something." She fretted. She had me holding a bag of frozen peas against my eye and was blotting up the blood from the various cuts and bandaging what she could.   


"Caterpillar this really isn't that big a deal. I'm fine." I told her.  


"Well of course it's a big deal, you came in and rescued me. You seem to be doing that a lot lately. Thank you by the way. I don't think I ever got a chance to tell you that before. Isn't is funny, two weeks ago you didn't even know I existed and now, … well, thank you." She kissed me softly and shyly on my cheek.   


And no, I was not blushing; it was just warm in here thank you very much. "Uh, Cora? What happened to your neck?" I asked her.   


"My neck? What's wrong with my neck?" she touched it absently and pulled away blood-tinged fingers. Her eyes widened, and she paled instantly, "I, I, … he … with the … Eliot?" she babbled before she blacked out. I barely caught her before she hit the floor.   


I moved her around, picked her up and carried her over to my place after I locked up hers. She stirred a little while I was cleaning the nick the burglar's stiletto made to her neck. It looked worse than it was.   


"Eliot?" she murmured sleepily.  


"It's alright caterpillar, go back to sleep," I told her.  


"M'kay," she mumbled before she snuggled back in and fell back to sleep again.   


I tucked a loose curl behind her ear and caressed her cheek with my thumb before I got up and took my shower. When I was done, I stood watching her sleep. She looked so innocent. I should take the couch, but crawled into my bed instead and wrapped myself around her. This probably wasn't a good idea, but I was too tired to care. I fell asleep with soft curls tickling my nose and the scent of sleep, soap and fabric softener tickling my senses.

~*~

I woke up to the smell of pancakes? Cora's side of the bed was cooled and I was hugging her pillow. _Sap_. I stretched and padded softly into the kitchen area. 

  
Cora was there cooking in her soft flannel pajamas with what looked like atoms and beakers on them and socked feet. Her face was scrubbed clean and her hair was re-braided. Reluctantly, I admitted to myself I liked seeing her in my kitchen this early in the morning.   


"Morning," I grumbled sleepily, which seemed to startle her because she squeaked and spun around. The only problem was she had a ladle full of batter that spun with her, arching and splattering across my naked chest. I gasped on contact. What? It was cold, and sticky and oozy as it dripped down.   


"Oh my! Oh goodness! Jeez!" Cora muttered as she threw the ladle back in the bowl. She grabbed a towel and tried to clean up the mess, but only managed to smear it. "Damn it!" she cried as she dropped that uselessly to the floor and spun around to get the paper towel. She turned too quick and stepped on the batter-soaked hand towel causing her to slip and screech as her arms flailed as she fell. The paper towel flew through the air in an arch as it unraveled, landing at my feet. To break her fall, Cora reached out, but her hand caught the handle of the frying pan and pulled it downward. I barely moved fast enough to miss the flying pancake that splattered on the back wall.    
I stood over her trying not to laugh. I just leaned down and picked up the soggy mess of towels and pancake batter and threw them in the sink.  


"I am so sorry Eliot. I just wanted to make you breakfast to thank you for all that you've done for me. Pancakes are one of the few things I can cook and not destroy. I'm sorry. I'll clean this up." She muttered apologetically.   


"Don't worry about it darlin'." I told her as I knelt down in front of her. She had various smudges of flour on her face and a splatter of batter on her cheek. I pushed her glasses back in place and licked my thumb to clean the batter off her cheek before I licked it off my thumb. "Not bad." I muttered.     


Cora's eyes widened slightly and she gasped softly as a blush darkened her cheek. I cleared my throat and stood up quickly. "I'm just gonna go take a shower and get cleaned up," I told her as I turned and walked stiffly back to my bathroom ignoring my twitching cock entirely. _Shit this is not good._

~*~

"Okay, so the random mugging on the street wasn't a coincidence." Nate muttered to himself.   


I rolled my eyes. "Really?" I mumbled sarcastically to which I was ignored.   


"Well what do we know? You have your meeting with the prosecutor's office tomorrow right?" Nate asked Cora.  


She nodded, "and an FBI agent called this morning. They are launching their own investigation into the matter and were asking me a lot of questions. I have a meeting scheduled with them the day after tomorrow. I told them to contact the prosecutor's office because they had all of my findings, except for the mathematic simulations."  
"The mathematic simulations?" Hardison asked.  


"Well yeah. The algorithmic analysis is highly complex and would need to be explained on demonstration to validate the proof of my findings. The prosecutor's office will be videotaping my findings tomorrow in our meeting to present on their docket as evidence with my other preliminary findings." She replied readjusting her glasses.  


"Do you have any notes on your computations, sweetie?" Nate asked her.   


"Well, no Uncle Nate, I did them all in my head." She answered.  


Hardison stared at the preliminary scanned notes on the screen and then stared at Cora with his mouth hanging open. "In your head?"  


Cora nodded.  "I don't understand why the FBI was asking me so many questions. Shouldn't they have talked to the prosecutor's office?"   


"Did they offer you protection?" I asked.  


Cora turned and looked at me before she asked, "No. But, I don't see what the big deal is. Why would I need protecting? They have everything."

~*~

"I don't like it Nate," I said as I watched for Cora to exit the building from the window above.   


"Give her some time. She will get used to the idea. In the meantime, keep an eye on her just to be safe. She'll come around." He replied.  


"We might not have the time," I muttered. Someone sitting across the entrance called on their phone and someone else up the street answered looking back to the building just as Cora was exiting. "Shit!  It's a setup," I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out and down the stairs as fast as I could busting through the door, "Cora!" I yelled.  
She turned from where she was walking in the street. She never saw the car racing towards her. The impact threw her body in the air and it fell back on the car, rolling over the top and landing on the ground behind it as it sped away before I finished screaming, "No!"  


"Oh God, Cora, baby, can you hear me? Relax. I got you caterpillar." I murmured as I secured her head and neck as I held her.   


"Eliot?" she murmured and then whimpered, "hurts…"  


"I know, I know. Ambulance is comin. I can hear them? Stay with me sweetie." I begged.  


Nate came skidding to a halt. "I called 911 when you ran. Cora?"  


Cora was tugging at his coat, "Pen …" Nate pulled out a pen and pad. Cora wrote a series of numbers and letters. NVB 459.   "Blackburn …" she murmured.   


The ambulance arrived, and I reluctantly let go for them to attend to her. The ambulance door closed and was about to drive off when one of the paramedics stuck their head out the back. "She won't leave without her fiancé, Eliot?"

~*~

 _She was smart. Then Eliot can be apprised of her condition._   
__

_She never told me what she was up to. Oh God look at her. How could you let this happen Nate?   She is so stubborn._

 _Oh! I just want her back._   
__

_Broken femur. Several broken ribs. Punctured lung. Ruptured spleen. Internal bleeding. Lacerations. Concussion. Coma._   
__

_We just have to wait for her to wake up._   
__

_What if she didn't?_   
__

_WHAT!_   
__

_Hear me out …_

~*~

Cora's hand shifted in mine. Four weeks I waited, day and night. Not leaving her side except when necessary. She murmured in her sleep. She was coming out of the coma.  


Her left side sustained most of the impact of the car. Her arm and leg were broken and in a cast. She had spent hours in surgery correcting the damage. And still I waited. She should be dead. There were no two ways about it. She should be dead. His little caterpillar was so much stronger than anyone gave her credit for, even herself.   


"Cora?" I said softly tucking a curl behind her ear as I stroked her cheek.   


After the accident, we all found out that Cora was really Nate's daughter. Her mother, Morgan, had gotten pregnant right out of high school. Morgan and Stephen were fighting. She went to Nate. One thing led to another.   


"Eliot?" she muttered hoarsely, clearing her throat.  


"I'm here sweetie. You wanna see your mom? I can call her." I asked as her eyes blinked up at me unfocused.  


She shook her head no, "My glasses?" trying to adjust herself and wincing with the effort. "How bad was it?" she asked as I helped her put her glasses on.   


"Well broken arm and leg, several broken ribs, punctured lung, ruptured spleen, concussion, internal bleeding, and you've been in a coma for four weeks." I told her.   


"You stayed with me?" she asked. I just nodded. "I heard you, talking to me and I think you sang too?" she questioned. I just blushed a little having been caught. Careful of her cast, she traced her fingers against my pink stained cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered with a shy smile.  


"Couldn't leave my caterpillar," I told her.   


"Why do you call me that?" she asked.  


"Some day you're gonna break out of your cocoon. I just hope I'm there to see it," I told her honestly.  


The door opened suddenly and Cora's mother rushed in talking to Nate. "Cora" her mother gasped and rushed to her side, hugging, kissing and babbling. "Oh honey, what did you do to yourself." She muttered.  


"Walked across the street," came Cora's mumbled reply. "Momma, please that side hurts," she whimpered weakly.  


"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We've been so worried. Daddy's at home finishing up some …" she stops with a jolt and looks at Nate and back at Cora. "Um, Cora, sweetie, there's, um, something we need to talk about …"  


"I don't think now is the time, Morgan," Nate said.  


"I'm tired." Cora replied. "Eliot, will you stay with me for a little while?" she asked.   


Nate cleared his throat and Morgan looked uncomfortable as she wrung her hands together and frowned. "Of course, of course dear. We'll talk about it later. You get your rest sweetie. I'll let your doctor know that you woke up, but to give you some time," she told her as she fussed and tucked her in tighter and brushed invisible wrinkles out of her blankets.   
After they left, she laid there drowsily as I still held her hand. "I know what they want to talk to me about," she said quietly.  


"How long have you known?" I asked as I brushed my fingers back and forth against the inside of her uninjured arm.   


"Since I was twelve. It was in biology class, when you have to check your blood types? Mine wasn't the same as either my mother or my father. I've always suspected it was Uncle Nate," she said before she drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Cora later explained to Eliot that after she had discovered the deception, she thought they had their reasons, but after that point Cora's relationship was strained with her parents. For a time, she thought she was adopted or that everyone was aware and were trying to protect her.   


In the end, her mother was scared, and had not told anyone. It was revealed when her parents were matched for Cora's blood type for a transfusion. Cora's father took the deception very hard and was moving to their home in Seattle for the time being. He needed time. Cora's mother was devastated with Stephen's leaving.  
Nate was stunned, happy, sad and confused.     


Cora was a little overwhelmed. Her life that she knew was over. Now, she did not quite know what to do with herself. Her recovery would be long and hard, and one morning before her discharge, she asked me to go with her when she left. "I want to go to our house in Maine. They don't want me to be alone and I don't really trust anyone else right now. Is that alright?"  


"Of course caterpillar." I told her.   


I was in love with her. Of course I never said anything, there were too many things going on and … I just didn't. I felt like I was dying while we waited for news of her surgery. I have been beaten, broken and stretched to my limit. Nothing prepared me for that car hitting her and seeing her fly through the air landing in a broken heap.   


I stood outside her door as she finished getting her things together while we were waiting for the orderly to arrive with the wheelchair. 

  
"Cora, please. Don't do this. Please stay here, I can take care of you at home. You don't have to run off like …" her mother begged her.

  
"What like Daddy did? Momma, I'm not mad at you okay, I just … I need to get away from all of this. Please try and understand. If you don't, that's fine, but I'm going." Cora told her mother.

  
"But, why are you going with that man. I don't like him. He's very rough. I'm only looking out for your wellbeing honey. Please just …" her mother tried again.

  
"Mother, no! How dare you? He is kind and sweet and he has saved my life more times than I can count. I trust him, and he has agreed to come with me. That's final. I'm the one recovering mother, not you." She snapped struggling with her bag and her crutches. 

  
I opened the door and grabbed her bag scowling at her mother for making Cora upset. Cora smiled weakly up at me as she maneuvered herself out of the room.

  
"Miss Baker, Miss Baker, you have to wait for the orderly ma'am." The nurse yelled as she came around the counter.   
"Well then call him, I'm leaving. If he wants to help me, he better get up here," she snapped.

  
The elevator opened on the first floor with the orderly waiting with her wheelchair, "Miss Baker?"

  
I followed her and settled her in the car, "Are you ready?" I asked her. 

  
We had planned to drive out directly from the hospital. "I'm sorry," she said, "Is that okay? I really just want to get away from all of this."    So, I drove as she slept. I called Nate and let him know what was going on. She was not mad at anyone. She and Nate were getting closer, but she really just needed some time. Her injuries were extensive and with the stresses of the investigation on top of her family turmoil, it had taken its toll. 

  
We drove into the early evening. I could have probably made it straight through but Cora needed her rest. I stopped off at a hotel near the state line of Maine and New Hampshire. I ordered us some room service after settling in. Cora was quiet and withdrawn and fell asleep while we watched TV. Her sleep was fitful as I watched over her before I too fell asleep.   
We set off the next day and arrived at her family's house in the late afternoon. It was large and rustic on the outside with large windows on both the upstairs and downstairs outer wall facing the lake. It was peaceful and tranquil. They were somewhat secluded so Cora could recover and rest. 

  
Cora's room was thankfully downstairs so she would have everything she needed without having to deal with the stairs and crutches. I made her some dinner, and we settled out on the patio deck to take in the scenery. 

  
"This place is gorgeous Cora." I told her as I reached for the salt at the same time she did. She gasped and I gulped as our fingers touched. She mumbled she was sorry as I cleared my throat. The remainder of our conversation during dinner was strained and confined to small talk. 

  
I stood the clear the table and Cora did the same, "Don't be silly darlin', I got this." I told her.

   
She just scowled and continued arranging her crutches, and juggled her plate and glass, "I can do this," she mumbled. I stilled her with my hand standing over her. Her breathing hitched but she looked up at me biting her lip. Her eyes swept between my mouth and my eyes and she kissed me. It was a hard, quick, clumsy press of her lips. She pulled back and blinked at me with scared eyes. "Eliot, I …"

  
I cradled her face with my hand and gently pressed my lips to hers. She squeaked and pressed in further. Then I was blindsided by her cast as she wasn't thinking and smacked me in the head with it when she moved her hand up.   
"Fuck," I muttered under my breath as I'm knocked to the side. 

  
"Damn it!" she cried as she fell back into her chair. I turned back to her worried that she's hurt. 

  
She's covering her bright red face with her good hand and I hear a muffled, "Are you okay?"   


"I'll live," I smirked trying to pull her hand away. 

  
"No," she mumbled looking through her fingers. "I should have known better," she muttered. "Twenty-five-year-old virgins should not attempt seduction when they have no frickin' clue how to kiss a man, let alone a man like you."

  
"A man like me?" I snickered. 

  
"Oh don't give me that, with the growly, sexy voice, and the muscles and the confidence and, and the cute butt, not to mention you are so sweet and considerate I should have a toothache. Forget it! What was I thinking." She babbled as she struggled again to get up and away. 

  
"Cora, don't …" I tried to reason with her.

  
"Don't you dare 'don't' me Eliot Spencer! You have a mirror. I mean look at me. I'm a complete nerd. I have troll hair. I know I'm not attractive. And on top of everything else, I have to deal with these things," she growled waiving her arm and leg about, "and have proceeded to give you a concussion when all I want to do is chew on your bottom lip." She finished in a huff trying to fold her arms around herself. 

  
"Caterpillar stop." I stilled her arms and scooped her up walking her into the house and into her bedroom gently placing her on her bed. 

  
"Eliot what're you doing?" she whispered frantically as I positioned her and moved to lay next to her and pull her half over me and half on the bed, being mindful of her injuries. 

  
"Trust me caterpillar. I want to kiss you too you crazy, impossible woman. I want to do a hell of a lot more than kiss you," this made her blush bright red. "But, we need to go slow and I don't want to get hit by that thing again, so just hush. I'm gonna kiss you. We'll go slow and just follow my lead, okay?"

  
She bit her lip nervously but nodded before she leaned in and kissed me softly. She pulled back and tasted her lips, then did it again. She maneuvered her arm so she could rest it on the bed and still reach my hair to play with it and stroke my neck and cheek. 

  
I kissed her slowly and carefully. I had never been with a virgin before. It was clear; she would be mine and only mine. I was not letting her go, ever. "Cora," I murmured as my thumb applied pressure to her chin and I traced her lips with my tongue. She gasped and moaned softly as I tasted her lips and dipped in. 

  
She touched where she could and melted into me. The kisses became more heated as she became more confident and stroked her tongue against mine. I groaned in response caressing her back and cupping her backside pulling her closer. Her lips followed mine as I pulled back to look at her. 

  
She stared at me in a daze. Her glasses were askew, her face was flushed and her lips were bruised. I took off her glasses and worked at removing the elastic holding her braid. Soft waves and curls sprung free as my fingers worked through her light brown hair. "You don't have troll hair." I murmured as I kissed her cheek.

  
She hid her flushed face in the crook of my neck. I could feel her warm breath against my skin. Her knee nudged my erection and she pulled back to look at me. "Um, Eliot?" she questioned nervously.

  
"It's alright." I told her as I tucked her back under my chin and held her. I rubbed her back, and she relaxed into my arms. I could feel her lashes when she blinked, gently stroking my skin. She was getting tired, I could tell. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

  
"Yeah" she murmured. 

  
I helped her to get up. She had been wearing T-shirts and loose jumper dresses, as it was easier for her. She hobbled to the bathroom and took care of herself not even realizing she was walking around in only a baggy T-shirt, panties and socks. When she was finished, she hobbled back and got into bed with my help.   
"Um, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I laid down with her and soon we were both fast asleep after the long drive. 

  
I woke sometime during the night and stripped down to my boxers and crawled in with Cora wrapping myself protectively around her. This is where she belonged, I thought before I nodded off again.

~*~

The next few days passed in comfortable companionship with shy caresses and stolen kisses. I slept in her bed with her at night, and we touched and explored each other but nothing rushed. 

  
After about a week, she asked me, "Could you cut my hair? It is such a pain with the cast." I was a little hesitant but she just wanted the bulk of it taken off. "I can get it styled when we go to town next, please?" 

  
I set us up outside on the deck with some warm water and shampoo. I washed her hair and combed it out. This had to be one of the most intimate encounters I had ever had. I felt stripped down and raw from it. I cut her waist length hair into a bob as she requested. With each cut, the curls sprang to life, curling and swirling to frame her face. My caterpillar was shedding her cocoon and soon the world would see the wonder beneath her shell.

~*~

I woke in the early morning hours harder than a rock. I had half straddled her uninjured thigh in the night and my right hand was cupping her breast. My hips jerked against Cora's reaction. She turned into my neck and sighed. 

  
I couldn't help it. My hand squeezed her breast. The weight heavy and lush in my hand; it belonged there. She belonged here. I wanted to crawl inside this scarily intelligent, freakishly clumsy annoying woman and never wanted to come back out. I had done a lot of things in my life, selfish, heartless, cruel, and violent things. I don't know what I did to deserve this precious creature's trust, but I wanted to hold it and cherish it for the rest of my life. 

  
"Eliot?" she whispered against my neck. 

  
"I, I'm sorry caterpillar," I mumbled as I tried to extract myself. Her cast landed heavily on my hip.

  
"I want you to." She said quietly as she kissed my jaw softly, "haven't you been paying attention?"

  
I pulled her close and ignored the heavy thud of her leg cast against my calf and buried my face in her neck; sleep, soap and fabric softener; sweet, soft and delicate, my caterpillar. "We go slow. We're not having sex until your casts are off, okay?" 

  
She nodded and the fingers of her hand that was pressed between us caressed my stomach nervously. My stomach muscles jerked and rippled at the contact. I groaned and squeezed her tighter. She frantically kissed my shoulder, neck and jaw, "Can you kiss me now, please?"

  
I surged into action. Palming her face as I kissed her lips. She opened for me and worked her tongue in to taste me. I groaned in response; nipping, licking and tasting her lips, cheeks, eyes, jaw line, and neck. She panted and moaned softly touching where and what she could, trying to get closer.

  
"Can you sit up?" I asked her to which she nodded. We maneuvered ourselves so I was kneeling in front of her and she scooted up to a sitting position. I reached for the hem of her T-shirt. Her hand stopped me. I thought I was going too fast. She was staring at my chest. 

  
Her fingers traced it in awe, fingering my nipple. I groaned and closed my eyes at the sweetness of it. "You're so beautiful," she whispered in awe as she leaned forward to kiss my pectoral muscle, feather light kisses. Her warm, sweet lips wrapped around my nipple. "Oh God Cora," I groaned. She licked her sinfully deceptive tongue up my sternum to my neck and whispered in my ear, "One day I want to taste all of you."

  
I growled in response reaching for her hem and pulling her shirt up and off. I kissed her frantically as I laid her back down stroking her sides and palming her breast. She fidgeted and arched into me. I worked my way down and tasted her breasts. "Eliot," she cried as she bucked up into me opening her legs wider and wrapping her good leg around my hip as her fingers tugged my hair and pressed me closer. I worried her other nipple with my fingers before I switched and did the same with the other. Cora whimpered and fidgeted. 

  
I surged up to kiss her again. She moaned and tugged and pulled me closer. "Is this okay?" I asked her. She nodded tasting her lips, "I, I … what do I do?"

  
"Just feel. That's all; just let me do this for you. Can I Cora?" I asked suddenly nervous. I never get nervous in bed. She's so small and fragile. She has all this passion waiting to explode. Will she trust me? Will she let me?

  
She nodded nervously. "I just … these things are in the way …" she struggled.

  
I kissed farther down, tasting her, kissing her. I tongued her bellybutton and she giggled. I looked up at her; her hair was fanned out in a curling mass. "Tickles," she giggled again. 

  
I watched her as I trailed my tongue down to the top of her plain white cotton panties. She whimpered and bit her lip again. With her good hand, she wove her fingers through my hair and rested it against the back of my head. With her casted arm, she gripped the under sheets tightly.

  
The women I had been with took great care in the tantalizing art of seduction including their delicately laced undergarment choices. This was so innocent and sweet and more erotic than any other scrap of tantalizing confection I had seen before. I scented her through the material breathing in her headiness. My fingers clenched and tightened along her hips. 

  
Cora's fingers tightened as she moaned softly, "Eliot, please?" unsure of what she was asking for. I knew. I sat back on my knees pulling her panties back with me. My boxers were tented. I was so hard and pre-come was wetting through. _So beautiful._ I leaned down and tasted, gentling licking my tongue up her swollen lips. She cried out and jolted. I pressed her casted leg to the mattress. I tasted her softly and thoroughly before working my way back to kiss her. She clutched, grabbed and pulled at me.

  
"One day, I will make you come from my tongue," I told her as I worked a finger inside her while I stroked her clit with my thumb.

"Oh God, mmmmph!" she groaned burying her face in my neck.

 _So tight, fuck. She's all mine._ "I've got you baby," I murmured in her ear as she pushed against my hand. I inserted a second finger and moved it faster in and out of her. 

  
She hung from my neck with her forehead pressed to mine. Her face was flushed with want and uncertainty. "Hook your other leg over the back of my knee. That's it sweetheart. God, you're gorgeous," I murmured as I kissed her.

  
Her body took over for her, pushing and pulling herself seeking relief. "Uh, ummm, oh, oh jeez, Eliot?" she panted against my lips. 

  
"It's okay, I've got you. Come for me caterpillar." I said as I pinched her clit, and she convulsed crying out as she came from my fingers. I gasped and groaned as I came untouched in my shorts. She collapsed back to the bed pulling me with her. I rolled to her uninjured side and wrapped myself around her as we slept.

~*~

Two weeks later, we were watching TV one night. "Eliot? Can we go for a walk down by the water's edge when I get my cast off tomorrow? I've been dying to go. The water looks so wonderful and peaceful, but I know it's too rocky to go with the crutches"

  
I just smiled into her short springing curls as I played with her hair. "If that's what you'd like darlin'." I replied. "I need a beer. Do you want me to fix you a cup of tea?"  


She smiled and kissed my chin, "Yes please," from where she was perched against my shoulder. I got up and made her a cup of tea and grabbed a beer. 

  
When I returned, she was sitting up on the sofa waiting. I handed her, her cup and went to sit back down. She stopped me and placed her cup on the coffee table and took the beer from my hand, it down. I stood between her legs and she hooked her fingers in the belt loops of my jeans. "Will you make love to me tomorrow?" she asked. 

  
I gasped softly at her bluntness. "Yes," I answered huskily, my voice near escaping me. 

  
She smiled sweetly up to me. "Remove your shirt please." 

  
I removed my shirt and let it fall to the floor. We slept in the same room; soft caresses, whispers, kisses and cold showers, but nothing close to the first time I explored her body. 

  
She leaned forward and kissed my stomach, trailing her tongue down to the top of my jeans. I locked my knees and groaned loudly. My fingers wound through her soft curls. She managed to unbutton and unzip my jeans, pulling them open and working them down my legs from where I stood. "Darlin' you don't have to do this." I told her.   
Moist, warm breath skidded across my cock. _Fuck!_

 __

"I, I want to. I've never … I, I just … you have to tell me if I'm doin' it wrong, okay?" she said shyly.

 _God what a picture._ Pixie curls frame her sweet face now, smudged glasses, looking sweet and demure planning on swallowing my cock. _Fuck I love her!_

 __

Tentative kitten licks at the tip made my knees buckle.  She softly suckled the tip tasting and humming softly as she took more and more bobbing her head back and forth. Her eyes were deceptively sweet with a hint of mischief as she watched me, her delicate fingers tracing and caressing my balls. I was coming undone. So innocent, so wicked, my minx of a lover was unraveling me from the core. "Oh God, I can't hold on. I'm gonna, … you gotta stop baby." I groaned.

She pulled off with an obscene pop. "Want you to, please? Wanna know what it's like," she said before she sucked me back down again.

With one hand I cradled her head and with the other, I wrapped my hand around her delicate throat, feeling her swallow me down as I just couldn't stand it any more. I whimpered and tightened my hold on her hair as she continued licking me clean. When she released me, I fell to my knees between her legs holding her face and kissing my taste from her.  

  
She pulled back, "Was it okay?" she wanted to know eyes wide and nervous behind her glasses. There was a small glob of my come on her face near her lips. Entranced at the sight, I nodded as I thumbed it off. 

  
She saw and reached for my thumb. She sucked it into her mouth and licked it off. She pulled my thumb out and looked at me. "You had said before about wanting to do that to me and then I was thinking about it, and I really wanted to do it to you too. Are you sure it was okay?" she babbled as she moved my hand between her legs. "Can you please? With your fingers? Like before? I want you in me so bad and I'm tired of waiting, but I know we're gonna tomorrow because you said …" she gasped as I pressed the heel of my hand against her pelvis and cupped her. 

  
I released her and reached around to pull her panties down and off. She scooted forward and lifted to help. Her behind was lush and full in my hands as I squeezed and tested. I buried my face in her. Slowly licking and tasting, musky sweet; she was so wet from blowing me. "Turned you on swallowing me down didn't it darlin'? So hot for me now aren't you?"   
She whined and arched. "Always want you Eliot. I just never knew how. Please, please make me come. Oh God! Don't stop. So good. Please?" she babbled pulling my hair directing me where she wanted me. Like I needed coaxing?

   
I licked and sucked her pushing my tongue in as far as it would go my nose nudging her clit. She cried out weakly, loudly and all ranges of moans, groans and sighs; a masterpiece of ecstasy unraveling in my arms. She came screaming my name riding two of my fingers as I sucked hard on her clit. 

  
Her hand lay loosely on my shoulder from where she had been pulling at my hair, which I'm really starting to enjoy, who knew? The arm with her cast was flung over the back of the couch. She had her glasses on and her T-shirt was pushed up exposing the breast I had been playing with; her nipples are so sensitive, _mmmm_.

I kicked off my boots and clothes that were still wrapped around my ankles before I scooped her up and took her to bed, finished undressing her, tucking us in as I wrapped myself around her, smiling softly remembering her whispered confessions before she passed out.

~*~

"Well, do you want to go for that walk now?" I asked as we walked back into the house after her appointment. "No." she murmured distractedly. I turned back to her concerned, "Caterpillar?"

  
She fixed a determined gaze on me, wrapping her hand around the back of my neck and pulled me into a hard, demanding kiss. She pushed her tongue into my mouth after nipping at my lip. I growled in response and pulled her to me. She used my shoulders for leverage and pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around me. I spun us around and pushed her against the wall with a thud. "Shit! Baby, we gotta slow down." I told her biting her neck. 

  
"Don't wanna," she murmured pulling and lifting my shirt off of me. I pulled her loose dress off her in one move. She was naked except for her white panties. The minx hadn't worn a bra. I buried my face between her breasts as she pulled me closer with both of her hands. 

  
"Are you sure, caterpillar?" I asked one last time as I breathed in her unique scent from between her breasts.

   
"Yes," she said quietly, petting my hair. "I, I'm nervous, but I want you to, yes."

  
She pulled my head back so I was looking at her. She held my face tenderly in her small hands. She kissed my forehead and looked me in the eye, "I love you Eliot Spencer."

  
"Good." I told her, "Because I'm in love with you too caterpillar." Her smile lit up her face and her eyes watered behind those thick glasses before she kissed me all over. I walked us to the bedroom and laid her gently down. Stepping back and removing her panties before I pulled off the rest of my clothes. 

  
I kissed up her body and pushed two fingers into her wetness. She was pulling at my shoulders. "No teasing. I just want you. Please Eliot."

  
I pushed my cock into her tight opening slowly. She whimpered and bit her lip. Her eyes were watering. 

  
"I can stop," I panted. 

  
"You will do no such thing," she snapped. "Like a Band-Aid, okay?" she said as she when she kicked her heel into my backside surging me forward. She arched and cried out as I breached her. Tears were leaking into her hairline.

   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I whispered kissing them away holding still. She placed tiny kisses were she could reach me.

   
"Just give me a minute, okay?" she whispered against my lips. I held myself over her, letting her adjust. _Fuck she was so tight._ I kissed and caressed her until she started fidgeting. I moved slowly out and pushed back in with shallow thrusts. She pushed back against me tentatively and moaned. We found our rhythm, whispering and kissing, caresses and whimpered words of encouragement.

   
"Eliot, it's, it's too much Oh," she gasped when I sat back on my knees and pulled her into my lap. "Oh wow!" she exclaimed gripping my shoulders, maneuvering and testing this new position. She held my face, pushing my hair back and watched me, kissing and caressing. She never looked away from my eyes. It was so intense, so intimate, too much.   
"Oh Christ!" I growled closing my eyes; I was losin' it. "Jesus, baby." 

  
"Look at me Eliot," she said as she caressed my cheek. I could feel her forehead pressed against mine, watching me. "I love you," she panted against my lips. 

  
White dots and bright colors flashed behind my eyes as I cried out coming deep within her. I heard her calling my name as she came with me. When I started coming back to myself, her arms wrapped around me rubbing. 

  
"You're shaking Eliot." She mumbled. I saw her wince as she pulled herself off of me and helped me to lay down as she covered us up with a blanket tucking me in, pushing my sweaty hair away from my face and kissing me where she could, holding me to her breast. 

  
"I'm fine, caterpillar," I mumbled sleepily as I nodded off contently.

~*~

Officially, Cora Baker died from injuries sustained from a hit and run accident. In lieu of protective custody, Hardison created a new life for her. 

  
Corinna Ford started working for her father, Nathan Ford's, consulting firm as an analyst a month after settling in with her new boyfriend in her Uncle Stephen's brownstone, since he had recently moved to Seattle.

    
With Sophie's help, Cora was transformed into Corinna. Her hair was shorter now and highlighted. She was wearing her dreaded contact lenses until she worked up enough nerve to undergo Lasix surgery. Sophie created a whole new wardrobe for her, which was more inclined to her simpler, more comfortable tastes, yet still classically stylish. Through encouragement and support from her new family, she was becoming more assertive and a little more outgoing.   
Though her relationship with her mother was still strained, they were working on it. She was still very close to her surrogate father and spoke with him weekly. She and Eliot were planning a trip to Seattle in the fall. 

  
"So," Sophie asked Cora, "Does Eliot know?" 

  
"Know what?" Cora asked absently reviewing her calculations for their latest case.

   
"That you're pregnant darling?" she replied. 

  
Cora's pencil froze on the paper before it snapped in two. "How do you know? I only just found out this morning."

  
"Cora dear, you've been glowing since you returned from your house in Maine. I'm just surprised no one else noticed." She said.

  
"No. He doesn't know. And, I, I don't really know how to tell him." She cringed and bit her lip nervously.

  
"Well in my experience, the direct approach is always the best with Eliot." She offered. 

  
Eliot and Hardison came back from surveillance and were bickering as usual. Cora looked over from where she sat and walked over to Eliot. He kissed her in greeting, and she quickly and quietly told him before she lost her nerve. 

  
Nate looked up from the papers he was looking over when he heard a loud thud. "What happened to Eliot?" he asked starting to get up. Sophie was watching Cora try and revive Eliot from where he passed out. They were sitting on the floor, and he was holding her tight whispering in her ear, her eyes shone bright with a brilliant smile on her face. "I think Cora just told him she was pregnant." 

  
Nate's stool crashed out from under him as he landed on the floor too.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction. Feedback and honest criticisms are always appreciated.


End file.
